Hetalia Dead Island
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: What happens when our favorite Hetalia characters take a trip to Dead Island accidently?
1. Chapter 1, The Dreded Plane Trip

It was a dreaded trip indeed for some of the people on the plane. Feliciano had gotten 20 free tickets for a supposedly island paradise. He invited Ludwig, Kiku, and Lovino. Kiku had told Feliciano to invite more people, so the tickets did not go to waste. Having no clue who else to invite, he told them to invite who ever they wanted as long as he had enough tickets. Soon after, Ludwig called his older brother, Gilbert, who agreed without caring where they were going. Kiku called his brother, Yao, who agreed after much persuasion. Lovino called his close friend, Antonio, who agreed willingly knowing the fact he would be able to spend some time with his dear friend.

After Gilbert hung up the phone with his little brother, he called Francis, Alfred, Antonio, and Mathias. He called Antonio first and was slightly irritated when he found out the younger Italian that did not like him in the slightest bit, beat him to it. Oh, that was going to be an interesting vacation with him around. He then called Francis, who happily agreed inviting Alfred's younger brother Matthew, both knowing full well that Alfred wouldn't, given the fact he hardly remembered who the poor boy was. Next down the list, Alfred himself, the loud american who even made Gilbert hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. When he finally said hello again in a softer tone, he told him the situation at hand. He yelled happily to Arthur, who was always with him, making Gilbert, yet again, hold the phone away from his ear. He gave Gilbert the okay that he was coming and was bringing Arthur also. The last one on the list was his best friend Mathias. He was also his best drinking buddy seeming's how both of them can down twelve beers in a row without feeling a slight buzz. He waited patiently for his friend to pick up, knowing he probably has to find the small device. He finally found the device and had to yell at the people behind him to shut the hell up. Once everything was silent, Gilbert explained to Mathias the situation at hand. Mathias happily agreed and said he would bring Lukas, who yelled something along the lines he wouldn't go if it were to save the world from an apocolypse. Gilbert found himself chuckling at the two males arguing. When he got the confirmation that he and Lukas were going, Mathias hung up, even though Gilbert would of loved to listen to Mathias and Lukas argue much more. Before he knew it, he was calling Ivan. 'Why the hell am I calling him!?' Gilbert thought to himself. But, before he could change his mind to hang up and forget about it, Ravis's stuttering voice came on the line. "H-Hello?" Ravis said in his normal, stuttering voice. Gilbert laughed and Ravis seemed to calm down a bit, "Hello Gilbert, do you want to talk to Ivan?" He said quietly like he was somewhere near. "When do I ever call and don't want to talk to Ivan?" He said still chuckling softly. "Alright, hold on a minute. I'll go get him from his study." Ravis said as he heard a loud click of the phone being set down. Gilbert waited patiently, and then he heard the click of a phone, signalling it had been picked up again, "Privet, Gilbert. The two months I allow you to go visit your younger brother, you call me anyway." Ivan said, as Gilbert heard him chuckling softly. "Privet, Ivan," using the little Russian he knew, "I called because apparently Feliciano got some tickets, and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Gilbert said in the most normal tone he could. He heard Ivan chuckle again, "Alright, I'll come. But just because you asked." Ivan said happily and hung up the phone. Gilbert grumbled and hung up his phone.

Arthur grumbled angrily at the fact Alfred was making him tag along. There was no way he was going to go with him and whoever the hell else Gilbert invited, knowing 100% that one of them was Francis. So, he then found himself dialing his brothers' home phone number. Dylan, Allistor, and Eyan, his three older brothers, lived together. Allistor was originally going to live alone. But, Eyan didn't want him living by himself, given the fact he has a very short temper and in human strength. Dylan moved in, given the fact that Eyan was a pacifist. He waited for one of the three to pick up the phone. To Arthur's luck, it was the oldest, Eyan. He could hear Allistor and Dylan arguing in the backround. He heard the soft click of a door and the wind in the background, signalling that he went outside. "Hello?" Eyan said softly.

"Eyan, it's Arthur. Listen, Alfred is dragging me to go on a vacation with him and some others," not knowing who all was going, "and i'm inviting you, Allistor and Dylan." Arthur said, hoping at least one of his brothers would show up.

"Alright brother, I'll come. I know Dylan will too. We'll try out best to get Allistor to come also." Eyan said in a firm voice for once. He heard him go back inside and explain what was going on. He heard Dylan agree happily. Allistor yelled that he wasn't going, and Dylan started arguing with Allistor again, and Eyan quickly said goodbye and hung up to probably break up an uprising fight. Arthur sighed and shut his cell phone. It's not that he didn't mind spending time with Alfred, he just didn't really trust him alone.

After Mathias hung up with Gilbert and had successfully convinced Lukas to go along with him, they soon called Emil, Lukas's younger brother, if he wanted to tag along. But, he said he had something he had to do. But, if he gave him the ticket, he would try to make it. Emil then suggested they should invite Berwald and Tino. He called the two, and Tino happily agreed fast, and since Tino agreed, Berwald did too. Mathias hung up the phone smiling to himself, not expecting to get Berwald to come so easily.

They all met up at the airport. Just lucky enough, Feliciano had just enough tickets. Emil came to get his ticket and see the group off. The large group of nineteen consisted of Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Ivan, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Eyan, Allistor, who was forced to come, Dylan, Mathias, Lukas, Matthew, Berwald and Tino. They all settled down into the seats of the plane. The large group were almost the only one's on the plane, excluding a hand full of people already on the plane. The plane took off calmly. Everyone quieted down and it was silent for the longest time. Until some kind of siren set off. Everyone almost jumped right out of their seats. The plane swayed every direction, and everyone started screaming and panicking. Feliciano was the only one not panicking because he was sleeping. Soon an island came into view, and it came fast. Soon enough the plane connected with the island, and everyone lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2, The Hotel

When Ludwig gained consciousness, he looked around to see only Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino. Antonio was trying to get Lovino and Feliciano up. Ludwig got up and started to try to get Feliciano up as well. Antonio had successfully gotten Lovino up, who had a cut on his head that was bleeding softly. Antonio quickly tore part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around Lovino's head, who winced at the contact. He pushed away Antonio's hand just as Feliciano shot straight up. He coughed violently as Ludwig patted his back. When he settled down, he looked around nervously. They could tell that he was looking for all the others. Feliciano stood up and wobbled a little. Lovino held him steady.  
"We should try to find shelter; it looks like it's going to rain soon," Ludwig suggested, watching the sky. Antonio nodded in agreement and walked next to Ludwig, both men believing they needed to protect the two Italian brothers. The four headed into a general direction of where they believed they would find a city or town of some sorts. They reached a hotel not soon after. Lovino wobbled around and stumbled a bit because of his head injury, but he never fell. They each checked a door, but they all had little to no luck in finding an unlocked door. Ludwig sighed heavily and turned away from the hotel, intending to continue their search for shelter. The second he opened his mouth to call the rest of the group to him, Feliciano yelled out.  
"I found an unlocked door!" he yelled happily. Ludwig and the others ran to where Feliciano was. Lovino ran with the help of Antonio, but he made him let him go. The four went inside right before it started raining. Ludwig sighed in relief and headed further into the hotel. Antonio soon followed him. Lovino went to follow the two as well until he felt something pull on his sleeve. He looked at Feliciano who pointed out a small blood splatter on one of the doors of the elevator. He then looked at Feliciano who looked scared out of his mind. Before Lovino could say anything to comfort his little brother, Antonio came back to see where the two were. The two brothers walked past Antonio and to Ludwig silently. Ludwig glanced over his shoulder, surprised that Feliciano was so quiet. Feliciano was in his own little world, but he was as white as a ghost. This concerned him. The four approached a balcony that had the only working elevator in the entire hotel. It was now sunny and hot, completely defeating the purpose they came to the hotel in the first place. Antonio, Ludwig, and Lovino turned away from the balcony. Antonio and Lovino searched the bags that were scattered around the floor, positive that whoever they belonged too, wouldn't be coming back for them. Ludwig went to see how functional the elevator was since they traveled all the way to the sixteenth floor. None of them wanted to go back to the main floor by foot. As they all did this, Feliciano watched the island below thanks to the great view. He searched for any sign at all of where their missing friends could be. Before he could find anything, an ear piercing scream came from above them. The scream made all four look at the balcony, where the scream came from. A woman, drenched in her own blood, came soaring down a few feet away from the balcony. Feliciano, who was the closest to the edge, had her blood splashed across his face. Feliciano jumped back quickly, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. Ludwig, being the first one to snap out of shock from what they just saw, ran to Feliciano's side. Feliciano was shaking and even paler than he was before. Next was Lovino, who sat next to his baby brother and pulled him into a soft hug and held him in an attempt to comfort him. It took awhile, but Feliciano eventually stopped shaking and stood as Antonio used his sleeve to wipe the blood off of his face for him, giving he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.  
"The elevator is fully functional, so we can quickly get out of this place." Ludwig reported as he led the other three to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and the elevator started making its decent down to the bottom, the brakes gave away and the elevator came crashing down. The four held onto the railing's on the sides of the elevator, the pressure of falling weighing hard on them. When the elevator came to an abrupt stop, it sent the four crashing to the floor. A person was standing on the other side of the opening. The said person noticed their presence and ran towards them. Before he could reach them, the brakes gave away again and the elevator dropped down another level and stopped, what it seemed like for good. It was then that a voice crackled through the intercoms in the elevator. "I can see you all through the camera. You all feeling alright, mates? Fever? Chills?"  
When they all clarified that they felt fine, just a little beaten and bruised but healthy, the voice spoke again. "Good. I'll introduce myself later, right now we gotta get you guys the hell out of there. Do exactly as I say. You're gonna have to trust me. First, you guys need to get a hold of some weapons, for all of you guys. You should search in the maintenance storage room by the end of the corridor. I would get moving if I were you guys, now!" Then, the voice suddenly shut off, leaving the four in silence.  
Ludwig examined the doors of the elevator. "These doors can be pried open. Antonio, help me," Ludwig said, grabbing one of the doors as Antonio grabbed the other. Together, the two pried the door open. Lovino and Feliciano crawled out first, giving the fact the elevator stopped no more than halfway. Lovino got out first and then helped Feliciano down. Next was Antonio, then soon after, Ludwig. The four searched the scattered bags that were basically thrown all over the floor. As soon as the four walked into the hallway, the voice from the elevator came back through the hotel's intercom. "It's the infected! Run! Run left to the storage room!" The four had no clue what the man was talking about. It wasn't until a group of crazed people ran towards them. Feliciano, being the first one to register what was happening, grabbed Lovino and Ludwig's hands and pulled them down the hall. Lovino grabbed Antonio's hand, which caused him to snap out of his confusion. When the door to the storage room came into sight, the voice from before came back. "Just a bit further!" the man said frantically.  
Everyone ran into the room, and Feliciano quickly shut the door behind them all. While everyone was catching their breath, one of the infected people came out of the shadows and punched Feliciano straight in the jaw, knocking him out from the impact. Lovino ran to his younger brother's side, catching the infected woman's attention, causing her to hit Lovino in the side of the head. The impact caused him to fall to the ground and smash his head into the ground as well, knocking him unconscious too. Ludwig then smashed the woman's head into the wall, killing her. Once that was done, two men emerged from the shadow's. They assured that they were not infected or going to cause them harm. They looked at the two Italian's wounds and assured Antonio and Ludwig that they were going to be fine. They then offered that they take the two back to where they were camping out by the beach. They both agreed and picked up one of the Italians and followed the two men back to their shack on the beach. Ludwig and Antonio laid the two brothers on a bed in the back of the hut and waited patiently for the two to wake up.


End file.
